


[Podfic of] Mr Watson, Come Here. I Want To See You

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes out for something. Jensen gets a call from Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Mr Watson, Come Here. I Want To See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr Watson, Come Here. I Want To See You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168460) by moonlettuce. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Rym95s) [3.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 7:43 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
